Candy Striping
by deathxxpeach
Summary: AU. Ryoma, a street punk who hates to take orders, has one strike too many. Forced into community service at a local hospital, he finds himself in a very awkward position. Full Summary Inside.
1. The Crime

Summary:

AU. Ryoma, a young street punk who hates to take orders, has one strike too many. Forced into community service at a local hospital, he finds himself in a very awkward position. Subject to the whims of all the doctors in the hospital, it's impossible for there not to be love in the air. Then again that could just be the morphine.

* * *

deathbyguilt: Hello everyone.

peachxx: Hi everybody!!

deathbyguilt: This story is a co-authored story. And since my sister and I argued on whose name to upload it to, we created deathxxpeach. Orginal isn't it?

peachxx: lip quiver but I made up that name...

deathbyguilt: Hence the sarcasm

peachxx: pout anyway... This is the first attept at a multi-chapter story for both of us.

deathbyguilt: Therefore we will post the first chapter and wait for responses. If it is deemed that we suck at it, we will withdraw the story.

peachxx: what...NO!! I already wrote the second chapter... Just because you wrote the first one...

deathbyguilt: FINE! we'll wait two chapters...

peachxx: YAY! Which means Read and Review people!

deathbyguilt: Indeed.

**Disclaimer: We own nothing of Prince of Tennis, only the plot to our story.**

peachxx: but if we DID own it... AHHH

deathbyguilt: rugby tackle Just read on people...just read on...

* * *

Candy Stripers

Chapter 1 "The Crime"

* * *

It was 2:35 on the dot according to that old worn out Hello Kitty clock hanging on wall of the small convenience store. A boy no older then eighteen was ducking in and out of the aisles glancing carefully and semi-frantically around him. He tried to steady his pounding heart. He knew that no one else could hear it, but he couldn't hear anything else. He knew that if he got caught he would be out of strikes, and there was no way he could weasel out of this situation again. Perhaps it would have been smarter for him not to be there at all, but the stabbing pain in his stomach was so overwhelming, it rivaled the heart reverberating in his ribcage.

He glanced once more around him. There were currently no other shoppers besides himself in the store and the only other person was the owner, a middle aged man with a slight belly who was slowly balding, at the cash register hiding behind the sports section of the most recent newspaper.

He turned back to the shelves in front of him. He had already hidden a few candy bars and a Ponta in his pockets, but he knew he would new something more filling. He reached slowly for a package of instant ramen when a loud noise came from behind him.

"ACHOOO!" sneezed the shopkeeper. The young boy had to stop himself from jumping three feet into the air. He was frozen to the spot. It took him a few minutes to regain the feeling in his limbs, but his heart was pounding harder and faster by the minute. He looked once again at the shopkeeper, only to notice that he had once again returned to the newspaper and was ignoring him completely. The boy pulled his hat down to hide his amber eyes and tan face, a nervous gesture to be sure, for there was really no one to hide from. He reached out again and slowly took the ramen package and slipped it into his ratty and oversized sweatshirt pocket.

The teenager quickly made his way to the door as quietly as he could. He had just pushed the door open when another loud sound graced his ears.

"MRGLGRGLGRL" the shopkeeper looked up in shock at the young man frozen at the door. The stare of the teenager however was a glare directed at his mutinous stomach.

"What do you think your doing?" asked the owner suspiciously. Before the boy could reply a third noise interrupted the conversation.

"RIIIIIIP". All of the stolen contents fell from the ripped sweatshirt pocket to the floor. Both the man and the boy stared at them in surprise. Unluckily, as seemed his luck today, the owner recovered faster then he did.

"You little THIEF!" shouted the shopkeeper, as he ran around the counter to chase the boy. The young teen quickly turned to run faster then he ever had before, but unfortunately a mass was blocking the doorway. He smacked right into an incoming customer, and fell backwards on his back allowing the shopkeeper to apprehend him.

"Thought you could get away did you?" sneered the owner. The man turned his balding head to the incoming patron and said "if you'll excuse me sir I just have to make a quick call to the police. And thank you for coming when you did, if it weren't for you this little shoplifter would have gotten away," gesturing to the young teen.

The young teen was forcefully lifted off the floor causing his hat to fall off in the process. Black hair that gleamed green fell across his amber eyes as he looked to the offending shopper. He tried hard to glare at the figure, but could only manage a cold stare as his bowed his head to the floor. He got busted, and there was nothing he could do.

He was dragged through the 'Employees Only' door to the stock room, located in the back of the store. The owner held his arm in nothing short of a vise grip as he reached for a phone to call the local police station. He was forced to sit in a chair where he could be watched from where the shopkeeper was. The only thought running through the young man's mind as the conversation between police and owner commenced was,

"The old hag is going let me have it for sure this time" and he sighed into his hands. His heart was no longer pounding, but his stomach was still upset. He willed his betraying stomach to shut up. It was only a matter of time before two cops showed up at the store.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Ryoma-chan" mocked one of the officers, as his green eyes laughed mercilessly at the predicament aforementioned Ryoma had gotten himself into. Ryoma's amber eyes narrowed at the nickname as he glared hard at the offending officer.

"Kiss my ass Kirihara," he spat venomously as he stood to hold his ground against the slightly taller man. Officer Kirihara merely shook his wavy black locks as he laughed.

"You are in no position to be telling me anything Ryo-chan, right Sanada-sempai?" he turned to his partner officer.

"Both of you can shut up," came the cold reply from the tall officer. Sanada turned his sharp brown gaze to Ryoma. "Echizen, being as this is not our first time in this situation, I assume you know what to do." Ryoma glared hard at both of them before he turned around and placed his hands behind his back. He winced as the cold metal handcuffs were placed around his wrists. The shopkeeper who was silent this whole time started at all three of them in shock, but finally said,

"Thank you officers, for coming on such short notice, but if you'll excuse me I should head back out to my shop." He bowed politely and led them out to the front of the store, where he attended the shopper who had knocked Ryoma down by accident.

"In the back you go Ryoma-chan" sang Kirihara as he shoved Ryoma into the back of the police car. Sanada and Kirihara returned to the shop to ask the shopkeeper and the witness a few more questions. It wasn't long though for the witness was soon on his way out of the store and n his way. As Sanada started the car, Ryoma looked back to the shop and caught one final look upon the patron. Male, short brown hair, glasses, and…white coat? However there was no more time to dwell upon the shopper as the car started to move in the direction of the police station. Thoughts once again flowed to what he knew he was about to face.

'The old hag is gonna kill me'

* * *

deathbyguilt: since i've rendered my sister unconcious I shall ask you to read and review.

peachxx: Xx

deathbyguilt: It's a good thing she already has the second chapter written...

Read and Review!!


	2. Night at the Station

peachxx: YAY for chapter 2!

deathbyguilt: Wahoo?

peachxx: -glares- Oh. We forgot this in the last chapter. This is a shounen-ai story. Sorry if we lost anyone with that but -shrugs- that's what it is. As for what pairings ... well that's a surprise.

deathbyguilt: Enjoy, read, and review.

**Disclaimer: We still don't own..but maybe someday. -sighs- Not really.**

* * *

Candy Stripers

Chapter 2 "Night at the Station"

* * *

"Ryoma-chan's in trouble, Ryoma-chan's in trouble, Ryoma-chan's in..oomf."

Kirihara was pushed forward in his seat as Sanada stopped the police car abruptly. Thank god for seatbelts.

"I swear if I have to stop this car one more time, there will be bloodshed. And since hitting Echizen would be police brutality, guess who gets hurt Kirihara?"

Ryoma smirked as Kirihara quietly sank down into his seat.

"Good choice." And the car once again began its trek downtown towards the police station.

--

"..Of course. I will have some of my men arrive at the scene shortly. No thank you. Yes I will tell them. Goodbye."

Chief Sumire Ryuuzaki sighed as she placed the phone back onto the reciever. She looked out the windows of her office into the rest of the station. Today was hell. The traffic getting here was hell, the station was hell, stupid people were causing hell, and the traffic home would be hell. Hell was really starting to feel like home, and it sucked. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the stack of paper piled on the finished side of her desk. 'Maybe I can finally take a break..'

"Oooohhhh Chief Ryuzaki-san!" came a singsong voice from outside her door.

'…Or maybe not.'

"Guess who WE found.." Kirihara stepped into her office, Sanada following close behind. "Little Ryoma-ch.. I mean Echizen Ryoma."

Brown eyes darted out the door behind them to where a kid was sitting and waiting outside her office. Black hair, green hue…

'I'm going to kill that kid.'

--

"The shop owner said that as he was running around the counter to try and catch him, but Echizen had ran into someone before he could get out of the store." Sanada flipped to the next page of his hand-held notepad.

"Did we get a description of this man? What about any information? Statements from him?" Chief Ryuuzaki looked back and forth between the two policemen sitting in front of her. "Anything?"

Sanada looked over at his partner who seemed to be distracted by blowing at the thin waves of black hair that framed his face.

"Ehem."

"Huh? Oh right." said partner snapped to attention and flipped out his own notepad. "The man stated that he was going into the store to pick up something to eat before he was due at his job. As he opened the door and stepped into the shop, Echizen had run directly into him as he tried to make his escape. The owner had taken Echizen to the stock room of the store, and the man had then waited in the front of store until after the owner had finished placing the call in to us." Kirihara snapped the pad shut. "He gave us this short statement, said he was not hurt when I asked, glared, and then left in a hurry. To go to his job I'm guessing."

"Nothing else on the guy?" The Chief glanced hopefully towards Sanada.

"We can get some people to dig up his information, which would be a waste of time since we only have physical descriptions based on what Kirihara and I can remember, although I am sure we could get something out of the store owner. But nothing that would be too helpful, especially if he doesn't have a record. He seemed alright so.." Kirihara nodded in agreement.

"Is the owner pressing charges?"

"He said he would let it slide, since the items were returned but.." Kirihara gazed fell to the floor.

"But?" Ryuuzaki raised an eyebrow.

Sanada sent a brief glanced in Kirihara's direction and then let his gaze travel to meet Ryuuzaki's. "This is Ryoma's third strike, and even though we have grown somewhat fond of him, we can't keep letting him slide. We are supposed to uphold the law, and no one can be an exception. No matter how bad their past is, and no matter how much we care."

Twin sighs filled the room.

"But.." Sanada started slowly.

"There's another but?" and "Oooo I love buts!" were the twin responses that greeted Sanada.

"But..even though he must meet justice Ryoma still is not yet eighteen. So I have the perfect idea for his "punishment".." Sanada layed out his plan to the others in the room. Kirihara found himself in a fit of giggles. Chief Ryuuzaki smirked, picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello, Tokoyo General? This is Chief Ryuuzaki Sumire." She paused and her smirk grew wider, if that were possible. "May I speak with Dr. Yukimura Seiichi?"

--

Ryoma glanced over at the Chief's office. Those idiots had been in there a while. Well, Kirihara was the "idiot" and Sanada was the "scary as hell, but can beat up Kirihara when necessary so he is the semi-acceptable" one. He glanced up at the noticeable cracks on the faded blue walls.

'They have not changed the look of this place in a while.' Ryoma snorted. 'Yeah. This place could definitely be spiffened up a bit.' He lifted up his still cuffed hands. 'Starting by losing the massive amounts of metal.'

Ryoma was shaken out of his thoughts by Sanada's voice "Kirihara bring Echizen to our overnight holding cells. No messing around, we clear?"

Kirihara appeared in front of Ryoma smiling. "Crystal."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and proceeded to stand up. Why make Kirihara waste his time when he knew where the cells were anyway. He made his way down the familiar path, through double doors, down one blue hallway, up another white one towards the back of the building. Ryoma was surprised to see most of the cells empty. Last time had been a party. 'At least I'll get some sleep..'

His cell door opened with a loud rattling sound. Facing inside the cell his cuffs were removed, and he was shoved roughly into the cell. Ryoma spun around as the door shut. Glaring he watched as Kirihara twirled the handcuffs around one finger.

"Night my little Ryoma-chan." And with a smirk Kirihara left with nothing but the echo of the slamming door in his wake.

Ryoma had continued to glare sourly at the door where Kirihara had exited the room.

"You know.. if you keep your face in the position it'll be stuck like that."

Ryoma turned sharply towards the cell in front of him. He hadn't even seen the guy when the walked in. How did he miss him?

A bright laugh filled the room. "Looks like it's just you and me tonight. Sorry I'm not the best company, but with both of us in the positions we're in, I don't know if we have the liberty to complain."

Ryoma ignored the voice and sat on the floor against the wall. He would be able to see the main door and keep an eye on the other occupant of the room. The guy smiled as he sat down indian style facing Ryoma's cell.

"Well, I guess you are not much of a talker.." violet eyes flashed "I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. Momo would be what my friends call me..if I had any real friends that is hehe."

Ryoma glanced over in Momo's direction. "You're weird."

"He speaks?"

"Mada mada dane."

Momo slicked his hands up the sides of his dark, spiked hair. "Well I have always liked a challenge."

Ryoma scolwed. 'This guy is too troublesome.'

"So what are you in for shorty? Me? I just got busted for spray-painting some walls. It's like they don't even appricate art. Well..more like dots and lines and names and.."

'Will he ever shut up?' Ryoma growled.

"You think that they would honestly care? I mean it's not like it was an important building or anything. No one would have seen it, or would have had to look at it because it's not in the upper part of the city and.."

Anger was slowly filling Ryoma. 'Could this guy not handle being quiet for more than two seconds?' About to snap at Momo to shut the hell up the door to the room opened and a figure entered. It was Sanada that had stepped through the portal.

"Momoshiro. Get up. Your mother is here." He stood at the side of the cell waiting for Momo to stand. As the cell door slide open Momo's eyes met Ryoma's briefly. Sanada, trailing the gaze, cleared his throat to catch Momo's attention. Saluting Ryoma, Momo left through the door. Turning to close the door, Sanada had cast a wary look towards Ryoma.

'Sorry kid.'

Not feeling up to sitting on the floor anymore, Ryoma moved slowly to the cot in the back corner of the cell. Falling onto the bed, old rusty springs groaning with his added weight, he settled down for a long night. It wasn't like he had a mother coming for him or anything.

* * *

peachxx: I love this chapter. I also love Momo..he is just soooo cute.

deathbyguilt: wtf? What are you going to do to ryoma?!

peachxx: You mean what are **we** going to do to ryoma. After all the next chapter is yours.

deathbyguilt: ...

peachxx: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review pwwwease -smiles-.


End file.
